Adiós mi amor
by AndrewHatake
Summary: "¿Qué te pasa? Tú no quieres que este contigo pero no quieres que este con alguien más, ¿qué tan infeliz debo ser para qué seas feliz?"


**Cap. Único**

**Adiós mi amor**

**Hola! Yo aquí dejando para ustedes una nueva historia que la verdad espero que disfruten! Nos leemos mas abajo con toda libertad.**

**Aclaraciones. Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con el fin de darles algo entretenido que leer, en fin solo para que se diviertan con la lectura.**

**Summary ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no quieres que este contigo pero no quieres que este con alguien más, ¿qué tan infeliz debo ser para qué seas feliz?**

* * *

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;ANDREWHATAKE&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde que tú te habías apartado de mi lado, simplemente yo no era lo que tú esperabas cuando decidiste tener una relación formal. Sentí que estaba muerto y con el corazón destrozado en la mano decidí dejarte ir, había sido mi error solo mi error, no podía esperar que una niña conociera de verdad mis sentimientos.

Te entregué todo en bandeja de plata y tal vez ese fue mi único y peor error, el haberme enamorado de ti me costó y muy caro. Simplemente un mensaje de texto para terminar con todo, no hubo una explicación cara a cara solo un mísero 'Llegamos hasta aquí'. Seguido de un inmenso dolor que casi me rompía en dos.

Las cosas no eran lo mismo, antes yo no pensaba lo mucho que dolía saber que entregaste todo y no recibiste nada a cambio. Pensé que las cosas no serían así y que juntos tomados de la mano podríamos caminar siempre sonriendo y demostrando cuanto nos amábamos.

¡Qué idiota fui! Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me equivoco tendría el doble de la fortuna de la que soy único heredero, podría ser el amo y señor del mundo.

Hace unas semanas recibí una invitación con letra 100% legible, esa letra que solo te pertenecía a ti, escribiendo mi nombre con tinta roja ese nombre que tus labios pronunciaron tantas veces que cuando alguien me llama juro escuchar tu voz. Abrí el sobre emocionado e inflé mi pecho para leer, tal vez volverías a mi lado y todo sería como antes. Y aun lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo tan bien que duele.

Al abrir el sobre había una invitación, podía ser una a algunas de tus exposiciones de obras de arte, abrí la invitación y...

_'Naruto y Hinata_

_ ¡Nos casamos! _

_Y queremos disfrutar de este día tan especial con vosotros, nuestros mas íntimos amigos...' _

Dejé de leer, mis ojos estaban nublados a causa de las lágrimas que pretendían desbordarse de ellos. Estabas por casarte, ¿Acaso me habías olvidado tan fácil? ¿De verdad me amaste o solo fui tu premio de consolación hasta que conseguiste que mi primo se fijara en ti? Te fuiste solo hace unos meses y aún tuviste el descaro de enviarme una invitación a tu boda... ¿Acaso se te hizo gracioso?

Deberías ver lo patético que me veo en este momento, sentado en una banca alimentando a las palomas en el parque, con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y la imagen de un atardecer que quiero borrar, no debí haber estado contigo nunca.

—Oye chico, ¿podrías sacarnos una fotografía?—giré mi rostro no sin antes limpiar mis lágrimas y ponerme mis lentes de sol.

—Claro—le contesté al anciano y tomé su cámara—Lindo vestido...—traté de sonreír a la anciana y les saqué un par de fotografías.

—Gracias hijo—el hombre cogió su cámara de mis manos y vio mi mano—¿Dónde esta tu esposa?

—Este anillo es... Ya sólo un recuerdo—le contesté tocando el pequeño aro de oro puro.

—Lo lamento jovencito, pero recuerda—me dio una palmada en el hombro—La vida sigue.

Se fueron tomados de la mano, se sonreían de manera tan dulce que apuesto a que los hubieses querido dibujar mientras yo te cantaba o te susurraba una melodía al oído. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? Eras todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba, yo quería una piel un poco más bronceada, un poco más bajita que tú, no tan delgada y con un carácter un poco más fuerte del que tenías. ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando él te rechazó? ¿Por qué buscaste refugio en mí y decidiste enamorar a alguien más? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice para que quisieras destruirme a mí?.

Me dirigí a las afueras del parque y vi mi auto aparcado fuera de éste, había una infracción, suspiré y la tomé. La pagaría después, no quería llegar tarde a tu boda... Sino ¿Quién te entregaría en el altar?

Sí, yo y mi corazón hecho pedazos te llevaríamos al altar y te entregaríamos al enemigo, fingiríamos una sonrisa y nos tragaríamos las lágrimas y las ganas de cuando la celebración llegara al momento '_¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre'_ Solo manejé hasta que visualice la iglesia, ya había dejado de llorar y había puesto gotas a mis ojos para que no hubiera rastro de mis lagrimas. Tenía unas ojeras increíblemente grandes y que fácilmente podrían sacarte un horrible disgusto.

—¿Kakashi?—oh y ahí estaba Asuma fumando un cigarrillo, lo tiró y se acercó a mi—Mira esas ojeras, no has dormido.

—¿Te sorprende?—pregunté desganado, solo quería largarme de ahí.

—No te atormentes viendo esto—posó su mano sobre mi hombro—No tienes que estar aquí si no lo quieres.

—Si no lo hago... ¿Quién la entregará en el altar?—dije irónicamente—Su padre no lo hará...

—Es porque él no aprobó éste matrimonio—reí amargamente y vi la limusina donde ella llegaba pararse detrás de mi auto.

—Yo tampoco lo apoyo—suspiré y caminé de manera lenta detrás de ella.

Me duele perderte porque sé que un día te dije que jamás iba a alejarme y mucho menos alejarme, ahora que veo desde tu espalda noto lo que jamas pude notar y lo que aún no puedo creer. Ya no creo en el amor, decir mañana es predecir y decir perfecto es mentir ahora... Ya no sé que decir.

Tú fuiste como una moneda falsa, mostrabas solo tu brillo para opacar tus defectos. Ahora que ya no tengo más la venda cubriendo mis ojos sé que no sabes amar y solo vas en busca del dinero. Que conmigo puede que haya pasado lo mismo que con el primo Naruto, solo que cuando te enteraste que su fortuna se hizo más grande que la mía te fuiste tras él. Me pregunto que pasará cuando te enteres la verdad.

—Kakashi...—susurró mi nombre y sentí como si una cuchilla se clavara en mi pecho—Necesito hablar contigo—tomó mi mano y nos dirigió al sanitario, cerró la puerta y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Mi rostro inexpresivo al ver su belleza, ella era pura belleza mortal.—No has dormido—sus dedos tocaban mi rostro de manera delicada.

—No—tomé su mano con la mía y la alejé de mi rostro.

—¿Estas con alguien más?—mirando mi mano me quitó el anillo—¿Ya no me amas?—entrelazas tus dedos con los míos y besas mi mano—Tú no puedes estar con nadie más... Eres solo mío—me dices sonriendo—Aunque yo me casé con tu primo tú no puedes estar con nadie más—me dices esas palabras sonriendo, sonriendo tal cual me estuvieses haciendo un cumplido.

—¿Por qué?—te pregunto y tú solo me ves. —Porque solo puedes ser para mí, si no estas conmigo no estarás con nadie—me dices e intentas besarme.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tú no quieres que esté contigo pero no quieres que esté con alguien más—me aparto de ti y te miro con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas—¿Qué tan infeliz debo ser para qué seas feliz?—te quedas en silencio y me miras impactada—¿Crees qué acaso yo no tengo sentimientos?

—Yo...

—Vamos no vengas a decirme que no habías notado el daño que me hacías, tomaste una decisión que me rompió el alma—muerdo mis labios y tú solo te quedas callada—¿Crees qué me sentía de lo más feliz cuando ese mensaje me partió el corazón? ¿O cuándo la invitación de tu boda llegó?—reí desganado—Estaba saltando de la alegría... Y todo sólo aumento cuando me pediste entregarte en el altar. Tú mirada estaba fija en el suelo y lo agradezco eternamente, si me ves en este momento no podría decir lo que te estoy diciendo. —Yo a diferencia de ti... Yo sí me entregué completamente y sin miedo—las palabras se atoran en mi garganta antes de poder salir—Para luego arrepentirme de haberte entregado todo, me enseñaste tantas cosas de la vida... Me hiciste creer en los demás y en ti, me enseñaste a amar y a perdonar—río amargamente—Es una lástima que también me hayas enseñado a odiar y a tener rencor.

—¿Tú... Me amaste?—me preguntas y tratas de acercarte a mí.

_'Te amo, no te alejes de mi lado nunca' 'Siempre serás el hombre de mis sueños' 'Eres el hombre más perfecto, jamás te dejare ir' 'Si volviera a nacer, estoy segura que volvería a enamorarme de ti'._ Todas esas palabras resuenan en mi mente y me martirizan, tú siempre actuabas y jamás sentiste ni lo más mínimo de lo que es el amor.

—Te di todo... todo lo que querías lo tenías, te bajé el cielo y las estrellas—tu mirada se encontró con la mía—Ese fue el error... Enamorarme de ti fue mi peor error y lo peor es que no me arrepiento.

—Me dijeron que no te importaba... ¡Qué solo era tu juego!—me gritas.

—Que extraño... Yo descubrí que yo solo era tu juego—me acerco a ti lentamente—Que solo vas por la herencia de Naruto porque es más jugosa... Que triste es que él haya perdido todo en las apuestas, ¿no?

—¿Que carajos dices?—abriste los ojos de par en par.

Sí, es verdad tu solo querías el dinero, pero el idiota de mi primo apostó todo lo que tenía por ambición a algo más grande, perdió todo lo que tenía y ahora solo va por tu dinero. Suena tan irónico que ambos solo están uno tras el otro por el mismo motivo, motivo que ambos ignoran su inexistencia. Al menos por todo lo bello que me hiciste pasar, mereces saber la verdad.

—¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo?—niego con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación—Él se casa contigo por la fortuna que días atrás era tuya, la misma que tu padre te quitó al enterarse de lo que has hecho—colapsas frente a mi y rompes en llanto—¿Qué se siente? ¿Te duele?—me arrodillo frente a ti y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos—Este anillo—tomo el anillo que tú me quitaste momentos antes—Es un recuerdo... De una mujer con la que yo me quise casar y formar una familia, la mujer que me robó el sueño y el aliento noche tras noche—me colocó el anillo y beso tu cuello—Es un recuerdo que me llevo para no olvidar que tan cerca estuve de sufrir por ti...—me pongo de pie y te ayudo a levantarte—Es una lástima que no hayas sido quien yo esperaba—te apego a mi y beso tus labios como si fuera la primera vez.

—Te amo...—susurras y te aferras a mí—No te apartes de mi lado por favor.

Me quedo un momento más sintiendo el calor que emana de tu cuerpo, siento la calidez de tu aliento chocar en mi cuello y tus lágrimas mojar mi pecho. Quiero abrazarte, besarte y huir los dos juntos. Olvidar todo y amarnos sin importar nada, pero eso ya no es posible, aunque te amo jamás podré volver a confíar en ti, esa es la verdad. A mi mente llegan todos los recuerdos de cada momento a tu lado, nuestro primer beso, cuando te entregaste a mí, cuando nos juramos amor eterno, cuando planeamos con lujo de detalles como sería nuestra familia, las cenas románticas y todas las citas, cada noche que dormías a mi lado.

—Yo no voy a alejarme de ti—susurro y me doy la vuelta para caminar a la puerta y abrirla—Porque ya lo hice—abro la puerta y lanzo a tus pies una foto nuestra—Tú me alejaste de ti, solamente tú le diste el final al nosotros que una vez existió... Solamente tu decidiste alejarte de mi lado y vivir un falso amor, ¿crees que alguna persona de entre todos tus invitados vino por que quiso en verdad hacerlo?—veo en tus ojos el dolor en tu mirada afligida, no puedes creer que te este diciendo lo que digo, pero aunque te ame como se que jamas nadie te amara, soy un hombre, un hombre dolido y que encontró el momento para soltarlo todo—¿Te esta doliendo lo que te digo? La mirada que me diriges es igual que la mía cuando te recordaba. No puedo evitar sentirme de cierto modo aliviado al saber que a ti también te duele saber esto—abriendo la puerta te dirijo una mirada, la ultima de todas—Se supone que tu serias mi único amor... Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, el amor solo es una estúpida ilusión en la que estoy dispuesto a volver a creer—me miras con cierta esperanza en los ojos—Pero no sera contigo—salgo del baño y comienzo a caminar.

Puedo escuchar tus gritos de dolor y tu llanto desesperado, tal vez ya viste la fotografía. Todos corren y se acercan al baño tratando de saber que pasa. Varios invitados me señalan de manera acusadora con la mirada... Esa mirada que grita 'Eres un maldito' pero la verdad poco me importa. Antes de subir a mi auto veo por última vez a donde estás antes de encender mi auto y marcharme sin volver la mirada atrás.

—Adiós mi amor...

* * *

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;ANDREWHATAKE&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**

* * *

**Jeje... ¿Qué tal? No estáis alucinando si es una historia nueva, es que me quede pensando hace rato y dije no hay muchas historias. **

**Kakashi. Mmm...(ve por la ventana) **

**Andrew. Kakashi leyó la historia y se puso un poco(rasco mi nuca)Creo que se imagino todo como si le estuviera pasando...**

**Kakashi. (Se levanta y se va a dormir) **

**Andrew. Kakashi me propuso que en lugar de que les preguntara sus 100% geniales preguntas les contestara cada pregunta que les hemos hecho y pues(ríe nerviosamente)Vamos a empezar. **

**1.-Tengo 18 años **

**2.-Desde el primer episodio en que apareció Kakashi se me hizo genial. **

**3.-No debería quitarse la mascara, me gusta el misterio. **

**4.- Lo traigo a mi casa y le hago enseñarme el Icha icha y también todo sobre la vida de un shinobi. **

**5.- Estoy muy en contra del maltrato animal. **

**6.- Si no fuera con Hinata... Mmm... Con Anko ^^ pero si debe ser un hombre juju xD **

**7.-Tengo puesto ropa formal ya que jeje así visto casi siempre. Soy chico de corbata y esas cosas. Pero en unos momentos estaré en ropa interior o con el pantalón de mi pijama.**

** 8.- Adoro el té yo acostumbro a beber te todos los días. **

**9.- Me gusta mas el frío *8* no me gusta sudar xD **

**10.- Japón y Seúl, ambos lugares son hermosos **

**11.- Tengo dos Perros y gatos, pero prefiero a los perros. **

**12.-Hablando de anime Kakashi, pero si es una persona... Christofer Drew y Beyonce n\\\\\n**

**13.- Con una sensual y hermosa novia :***

**14.- Una cena con Kakashi :) claro no me importaría pagar la cuenta (: **

**15.-Kakashi. Las preguntas son... **

**16.- No tengo hijos desafortunadamente **

**17.- A mi me encantan los bebes ^^ planeo tener al menos 3 hijos, quiero dos niños y una niña. **

**18.- El amor se siente muy bonito y en especial si es correspondido **

**19.- 18 xD esa pregunta ya la habia contestado xp **

**20.- Me encanta el K-pop y el J-pop **

**21.- Mi canción favorita es Haru Haru de Bigbang **

**22.- Super Junior y Never shout never **

**23.- Color negro *u* me encanta el color negro y también el plateado **

**24- Jeje... Esta pregunta Dx con tatuajes a mi me gustan los tatuajes **

**25.- Bien, mi opinión sobre los niños ricos es... No aguanto a los chicos ricos que se creen el centro del universo, en mi colegio hay muchos de esos que terminan dándome dolores de cabeza. Creo que deberían ser un poco mas simples. Si son niños ricos normales y no son presumidos bienvenidos sean a ser mis amigos. Como por ejemplo yo y mis hermanos. Somos bastante sencillos y no nos gusta convivir mucho con las personas de "nuestra Clase social" como suele decir mi padrastro. Preferimos no entrar tanto en su ámbito social al menos que seamos obligados xD **

**26.- Mis ojos son extraños xD son como los camaleones primero eran verde claro, luego se empezaron a oscurecer lentamente hasta que terminaron en café claro y a la luz del sol se ven color miel :) Pero me abría encantado que fueran color gris :) **

**27.- Pueden llamarme Andy, Drew, Andrew, Niko, Nik o Nikolai :) solo si llegaste hasta aquí descubriste mi segundo nombre y que esta pregunta es adicional! Andrew. **

**Eeeeen fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no se olviden de comentar, yo iré a mi cama invadida por Kakashi y mi oso de peluche a dormir. Si les digo que tengo dolor de espalda o de cuello es porque me tiraron de la cama. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima :3 De antemano agradezco por sus comentarios y el tiempo que se tomado al leerme :) **

**Buen día, tarde noche, fin de semana mes y año para todos! Mucha inspiración y buenos deseos de su amigo Andrew. Ah y por cierto hoy estoy dispuesto a ofrecerles una historia de la trama que deseen a las primeras 5 personas en comentar. **

**El único requisito es que no me pidan algo imposible xD y obviamente que sea KakaHina. Puede tener parejas secundarias y bueno creo que es todo :) **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
